


Lover

by bowtiesarecoolclub



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesarecoolclub/pseuds/bowtiesarecoolclub
Summary: Richie is getting especially nervous before a date with Eddie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So this one is probably going to be a multi part one. Hope you are having a good day and enjoy!

Richie was restless, he didn’t know what to do. He needed some advice, so he called Stan as he paced back and forth across his bedroom. While he was waiting, he peered around his room, his eyes landing on a Queen that hung near the window. “Oh Roger “ he thought, “your so...” however his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He practically launched himself across the hallway and threw the door open dramatically. There, standing on the threshold, was his best friend with curly hair and a teasing smile.

Without so much as a hello, Richie blurted “I’m in a crisis!”

Stan grabbed him by the shoulders and grounded him before saying, “Calm down and tell me what’s going on.”

Stan led Richie to his room, already knowing where it was. Stan knew his friend’s house like the back of his hand and considered it his second home. However, he had been coming to Richie’s house an awful lot more since him and Eddie had started dating. They had been going on three years now and Richie would regularly call him or come pounding on his door asking for advice. 

Ever since they were twelve years old, Stan had always been there to listen to Richie vent about his feelings for Eddie. It was painful to watch him struggle for all those years, and when the two finally got together, Stan was secretly thrilled, but of course he didn’t tell them that. Even if he didn’t outwardly show it, he was their number one supporter, so whenever Richie called him asking for advice, he was always there to help.

The two sat on the edge of Richie’s bed, he hadn’t seemed this nervous since he came out to Stan as a young boy. Whatever the reason for his shakiness, Stan hoped it was a good one. Richie was always unpredictable when it came to what he was going to ask. One time, he called Stan over frantically just to tell him that he couldn’t find his matching sock.

However, this time Richie seemed genuinely flustered. He moved closer towards his friend asking nonchalantly, “What’s up, Richie?”

Richie stared at the floor not meeting Stan’s eyes, which was never a good sign and said quietly, ”Stan I think I want to propose to Eddie.” 

Stan gave a surprised look, but if he was being honest, he’d been expecting this for a while. Anyone could see how head over heels Riche was, Eddie too, and this was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Stan clapped him on the back and said, ”That’s great Rich! So why’d you need me here?”

Richie looked back at Stan embarrassed and said, ”Well you see that’s the problem, Stan my man...I don’t know how I should do it. It has to be perfect, I just don’t know what to do.”

Stan thought for a second then offered his suggestion,”Eddie is not a very hard guy to please so maybe you should just take him out to dinner at a nice restaurant and propose after dessert. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Richie shook his head responding,”No Stan, it has to be big...think outside the box.”

Stan really didn’t know what to say so he just sat there listening to Richie’s ridiculous ideas. Some things he said were : Make an ice sculpture out of his face, re-enact their first meeting (which seemed cute to Stan), and the most audacious being Richie jumping out of an airplane while shooting off fireworks (this was a definite no on Stan’s part).

What Richie ended up deciding on was taking Eddie out to get Italian food, then putting the ring inside of the pasta, “because he’s my Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Richie had already set up the date between Eddie and him for later that evening. Stan thought it was very sweet and personal but there was a nagging part of him that knew it wasn’t going to go as planned. He ignored it.

When Richie was done, his eyes shone with an excitement which replaced the anxiety that used to be there. Richie said to Stan,”Thanks for listening to my bullshit, again. You can go home now if you want.”

Stan shook his head and said,”You know I’ll always be here to help. In fact, I’ll help you get ready for your date, can I see the ring?” 

Richie enthusiastically pulled out a small velvet box and inside sat a simple black band encrusted with small glittery diamonds. A dainty inscription was situated inside the ring, “R + E Forever.”

Stan handed him the box and said, “He’s going to love it,” with a supportive glint in his eye.

Richie softly smiled.

“So what time is this date anyway?” Stan asked.

“Six,” Richie responded. 

Stan looked at the clock, ”We better start getting you ready! It’s almost five.”

Stan picked out a nice suit and bow tie that he found in the back of Richie’s closet. Luckily it hadn’t started gathering dust yet. 

“Is this the only nice thing you own?” Stan asked bluntly.

Richie gave him a look of mock offense and shrugged his shoulders, taking the clothes that Stan had shoved into his arms. 

Stan waited in the living room while Richie quickly showered and got dressed. When he came out of his room, Stan looked over Richie’s outfit like a proud mother and waved him out the door wishing him good luck. The clock read 5:30 and Stan smiled as he began heading home.


	2. The Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is chapter two! Let me know whatcha think ;)

Richie fumbled with the keys to his grey Volkswagen. After a few tries he managed to insert the key into the door and get in the car. He let out a shaky breath and said to himself, ”You can do this,” as he started the car and drove off.

Richie had to get himself together. It was already quarter to six and Eddie would be expecting him. He turned the radio on to ease his nerves and “Take On Me” came blasting out of the speakers. He felt more comfortable after a few more songs and soon he was pulling up to Eddie's house.

The clock on his dash read 5:56 and he fidgeted with his tie before walking up to knock on Eddies door. A few seconds later, Eddie answered with a smile, he was wearing a crisp white button up and black slacks. 

Richie thought to himself, ”Fuck he’s handsome.” 

Richie’s thoughts were interrupted by Eddie exclaiming,”Damn Richie, you look good.”

Richie gave Eddie a light punch and said,”You’re not so bad yourself,” with a wink he added, ”Are you ready to go Eds?”

Eddie smiled fondly at the endearment and responded, ”Yup, let’s go get some italiano, I am absolutely famished.”

Eddie followed Richie to the car and he made his way to the passenger side before Richie stopped him saying, ”No, let me.” Eddie blushed as Richie moved to open the door for him, noticing how gentleman like he was being.

As they made their way to Olive Garden, the pair did a little carpool karaoke, belting Don’t Stop Believing terribly at the top of their lungs. It was moments like this that Richie lived for. He glanced lovingly at his amazing boyfriend, thinking he would give the world for him.

Soon they were pulling into the Olive Garden and Richie’s palms began to sweat. Beforehand, he had made sure to talk to the manager about the arrangement. The ring would be placed in an obvious spot on the spaghetti, hopefully they didn’t fuck it up. Eddie had always ordered spaghetti with a small sprinkle of cheese on it. However, he still felt the small presence of anxiety, a small voice at the back of his head making him doubt. He took a deep breath and let the worry melt away, everything was going to be fine. 

Richie opened the door for Eddie and grabbed his hand. The warm but subtle touch always made Richie feel comfortable, like nothing in the world could go wrong.

The host led them to their table, the table they sat at on their first date. He reminisced about that day, thinking it was the greatest of his life, but hopefully that was about to change.

Here he was, about to propose to Eddie, his best friend and the love of his life. The person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped Eddie felt the same way.

Richie made small talk with Eddie, asking how his day was, and talking about his in return.

The waiter soon came by and asked, “Are you ready to order?”

Richie said to the waiter politely, ”I am if he is.” 

The waiter turned to Eddie and said, ”Great what can I get started for you?”

Eddie ordered his usual, spaghetti with extra meatballs. Richie ordered fettuccine Alfredo with chicken. The waiter quickly jotted everything down and went to place the order.

Ten minutes passed and the conversation was dying down. Richie tapped his hand on the table and glanced around nervously. Eddie was getting worried and asked, “Richie, are you alright? You’re acting a little weird.”

Richie looked at Eddie and said, “What? Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine. Just hungry, haven’t eaten all day,” with an awkward smile.

As if on cue, their food arrived. A piping hot plate of spaghetti was placed in front of Eddie, the ring buried under mounds of pasta. Richie barely noticed his food being placed down in front of him because he was too focused on Eddie.

Eddie was eating his spaghetti fairly quickly and Richie waited expectantly for him to come across the ring. Richie savored his pasta taking conservative bites as he focused on his boyfriend. 

As Richie got halfway through his pasta, he heard Eddie make a sound. He looked up, and to Richie’s horror it appeared that Eddie was choking. He hastily made his way over to Eddie and tried to help him.

After a few agonizing seconds, Eddie coughed up the ring. All he could do was just stare at the ring lying on the floor, and after realizing what it was, gave Richie a questioning yet hopeful look. Both of them were now sitting on the floor of the Olive Garden, surrounded by people watching the scene unfold. 

Eddie crawled into Richie's arms and looked up at him. Richie smile fondly down at him and said,”Eddie Kaspbrak will you marry me?” 

Eddie looked starry eyed at him, still disoriented from choking on his own engagement ring, and breathily responded yes as tears began to form in both of their eyes. Richie picked up the ring and dunked it in his water cup before placing it gently on Eddie’s finger. It slid on as if it was meant to be there all along. 

Tears began to roll down Richie’s face and he kissed his fiancé lightly. He grabbed Eddie’s hand, helping him up as he put cash on the table for the meal. The two walked out hand in hand, smiling like fools.

Richie walked Eddie to the passenger side door, pressing him up against the car with a passionate kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds and looked at each other dreamily.

“You’re my whole world,” Richie whispered.

Eddie smiled at the words before saying “And you’re mine,” he held up the hand wearing the ring, “forever.”

Richie kissed him again, gentle, but full of enough love to last a lifetime.

They held hands the whole ride home. When they got to Richie’s house, Stan was already there, presumably waiting for the news.

“So…?” He said, after the couple closed the door.

Eddie once again held up the hand wearing the ring. He was beaming.

Stan smiled and said a little louder, “Okay, you guys can come out!”

Bev, Bill, Ben, and Mike came pouring out of the bathroom exclaiming every variation of “Congratulations!” as they engulfed the pair in a hug.

After a minute or so, the group dispersed and Bev exclaimed,”I bought champagne!” 

They all sat around drinking and talking until two in the morning. The entire time Eddie never left the crook of Richie’s arm.

Stan was the last to leave and Richie locked the door behind him. He made his way over to Eddie, who was almost asleep. He carried him to bed as Eddie smiled and jokingly said,”Ah! you pamper me.”

“Anything for my Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie laughed as he laid Eddie down, softly kissing his forehead.

“Is that why you put the ring in the pasta?” Eddie asked, trying to hold back a smile.

“Of course! Would you expect anything less from me?” Richie said, climbing into bed.

“Not at all,” Eddie said with a laugh.

Richie wrapped himself around Eddie, whispering “Goodnight, my love,” as they slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
